general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolas Cassadine
Prince Nikolas Mikail Stavrosovich Cassadine was a fictional character on General Hospital. He was the son of the late, Prince Stavros Cassadine and Laura Webber. Storylines On October 31, Halloween, 2019; Nikolas was revealed to be alive and was the one who was watching Ava. He was also the mysterious Cassadine ring man who kidnapped Cassandra Pierce from August 2018 after Carly's escape from Ferncliff with the help of Jason and Franco. He appeared as a masked man at the Metro Court Halloween Party and after running into Laura, Nikolas followed Ava to her gallery, prompting Ava to draw her gun on him and force him to reveal his face. Nikolas then revealed his face to shock Ava. Crimes Committed *Kidnapped Anna Devane and then Hamilton Finn with the help of Michael Carson and Shawn Phillips in revenge for former Ferncliff staff members Mary Pat Ingles, Rupert Watson, and Kurt Lasaris 24, 2018; revealed Nov 6, 2019 *Kidnapped Cassandra Pierce 24, 2018-Jul 31, 2019; revealed Oct 31, 2019 after Cassandra escaped *Helped Cassandra escape from prison without his own son Spencer knowing 7, 2019 Health and Vitals *Cursed under the spirit of his grandmother Helena Cassadine 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 *Blackmailed by Cassandra Pierce into helping her get out of prison 19-Nov 7, 2019; revealed Nov 6, 2019 Relationships |-|Family= *Charlotte Cassadine - Nikolas' niece *Helena Cassadine - Nikolas' grandmother (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine - Nikolas' only son with Courtney *Stavros Cassadine - Nikolas' biological father (deceased) *Tony Cassadine - Nikolas great uncle (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine - Nikolas' uncle *Victor Cassadine - Nikolas' great uncle (deceased) *Laura Collins - Nikolas' mother *Kevin Collins - Nikolas' stepfather *Alexis Davis - Nikolas' aunt *Kristina Davis - Nikolas' cousin *Dante Falconeri - Nikolas' brother-in-law *Livvie Locke - Nikolas' stepsister (deceased) *Courtney Matthews - Nikolas' widow (deceased) *Sam McCall - Nikolas' cousin *Jake Spencer - Nikolas' godson and Elizabeth's son with Jason *Lucky Spencer - Nikolas' maternal half-brother *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri - Nikolas' maternal half-sister |-|Friends= *Bernie Abrahms - (deceased) *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Franco Baldwin - His former wife Hayden's male counterpart *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Shawn Butler *Amber Chua *Mike Corbin *Patrick Drake *Naomi Dreyfus - Nikolas' former mother-in-law and Scott's female counterpart *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Audrey Hardy - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney (incarcerated) *James Horowitz *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Ric Lansing - Nikolas' ex-uncle, former District Attorney, Sonny's maternal half-brother, and Robin and Sonny's attorney *Janice Lomax - Obrecht's political counterpart, his uncle Valentin and niece/cousin Charlotte's friend, and former Mayor of Port Charles *A.J. Quartermaine - Nikolas' ex-brother-in-law (deceased) *Alan Quartermaine - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - Nikolas' ex-wife (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Tracy Quartermaine *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robin Scorpio-Drake *David Walters *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Lainey Winters |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Theo Hoffman - aka the Balkan (deceased) *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Cyrus Renault *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Jeffrey Scribner *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) Category:Males Category:Cassadine family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Greek-Americans Category:Princes and princesses Category:Businesspeople Category:Socialites Category:Adoptees Category:Characters created by Richard Culliton Category:Characters created by Karen Harris Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s